Myōga
|name = Myōga |image name = Myoga.png |kanji = 冥加 |romaji = Myōga |literal meaning = Divine Protection |viz manga = Myoga |english tv = Myoga |birth = Unknown |age = Unknown |death = |status = Alive, with Tōtōsai and Mō-Mō |occupation = Protector of Tōga tomb |species = Flea yōkai |gender = Male |height = 0.7 cm''Zusetsutaizan Ōgikaiden, page 47 |weight = |eyes = Black |hair = Gray |skin = |family = *Shōga In the anime only |weapons = |techniques = |abilities = Is able to suck poison out of a body |team = *Tōga *Inuyasha *Tōtōsai, Mō-Mō |affiliation = Tōga, Inuyasha |anime debut = 5 |final act = |manga = 11 |movie = 1 |game = |japanese voice = |english voice = |imagecat = Images of Myōga }} was a flea yōkai who was a servant of Tōga until his death, and then acted as a servant for Inuyasha, providing him with information on current events, foes, and the shards of the Shikon no Tama. History Assigned to protect Tessaiga's hiding place in the grave of Inuyasha's father, he runs away when Sesshōmaru comes there in search of the sword. Myōga usually leaves the group regularly to search the land for useful information, and often shows up again at unexpected moments. He also runs away if there is any danger and is always found somewhere where it is safest. Naraku's barrier Inuyasha and his crew desperately sought ways to pass Naraku's barrier. When Inuyasha traveled to meet Tōtōsai for advice, Myōga learned how to strengthen Tessaiga and achieve the feat. Myōga informed Inuyasha he needed to travel to a specific island with bat Daiyōkai. There, they used Hanyō to power their own protection barrier similar to Naraku's. Myōga informed Inuyasha he would find Taigokumaru there, and upon having Tessaiga drink his blood, it would be strong enough to break Naraku's barrier. Finale In the series finale, Myōga chooses to remain living with Tōtōsai. Personality Myōga often flees before or during a battle, which the others recognize as a sign of pending danger; his mere presence in any area is enough to determine its safety. Myōga particularly enjoys drinking yōkai blood, and actually saves Inuyasha's life at one point by drinking a spider yōkai's venom out of his blood. He can save the others in a similar manner, but often gets squished for drinking their blood without permission. He is also good friends with Tōtōsai, and often spends time with him when he is not with Inuyasha's group. Powers & Abilities *'Blood Consumption:' As a flea demon, Myōga drinks the blood of living creatures - human and yōkai. Often, he can break minor spells or influences by doing this, although he is still usually slapped on reflex when he does. **'Size Manipulation:' When sucking liquids to a large extent, his size greatly increases to that of a human child, which would recover before long. **'Poison Digestion:' Myōga has, when it is needed, sucked poison out of his allies, the poison he has drank appears to have no effect on him other than to make him slightly drunk. **'Potion Brewage:' He can ingest poisons, mingle it in his body and then regurgitate it as an anti-toxin. *'Enhanced Jumping:' Myōga seems capable of jumping extremely high as shown when was able to he reached Miroku, who was high up in the air on Kirara. *'Enhanced Durability': Myōga's body is quite resilient as he has been slapped and flattened many times without sustaining any actual damage. *'Information Gathering:' Due to his small size and connections, Myōga can get information on just about anything he want whether by eavesdropping on people or hearing it from a friend. Relationships ;Tōga Myōga faithfully served the Great Dog Demon for many years, serving as the voice of reason towards reckless actions. Myōga knows of almost all his secrets and the stories of the mighty battles he fought in. It appeared he had no problem with Myōga drinking his blood, which the flea demon said was delicious. Following his death, Myōga was brought to tears. ;Inuyasha Myōga has known Inuyasha since the half-demon's birth, always addressing him as "Lord Inuyasha" as a sign of respect. However, Myōga has the habit of trying to suck his blood when they meet, only to be squashed. Just like with the Great Dog Demon, Myōga will often try to reason with Inuyasha, to keep him from performing reckless actions. Inuyasha tolerates Myōga for the advice he can give, but is constantly annoyed by his habit of running away from danger. Myōga is sort of a counterpart to Inuyasha of what Jaken is to Sesshōmaru- a knowledgeable and diminutive (in Myōga's case microscopic) servant who is devoted to his master, but constantly ill-treated. However, in Myōga's case at least some of it is deserved because he is much less loyal than Jaken (as he is a complete coward), although he does not suffer Jaken's constant death-threats from Sesshōmaru. ;Tōtōsai Myōga is an old acquaintance of the swordsmith, often being found hiding out from danger in the volcano the demon calls home. Tōtōsai often makes fun of Myōga for running away, but it seems both have a good bond of friendship between them. After the three year time skip at the end of the series, Tōtōsai continues to allow Myōga to live with him. Manga vs. Anime *In the anime series, he is engaged to another flea yōkai named Shōga, but continually runs from her to avoid the marriage. It is also stated that he has some perverted tendencies. Trivia *Ironically, Myōga's name means ''divine protection, but as soon as he senses danger he flees (which has been witnessed throughout the series). *Although mostly for comical purposes, his body seems to be quite flexible or resilient as he can be slapped and flattened many times without sustaining actual damage. *Myōga has . *Myōga is the only yōkai in the series so far to have regular human-shaped ears while other yōkai have pointy ones. *Myōga often gives vital information, but flees usually immediately afterwards most likely far away from the battle. *Having been a faithful companion of Inuyasha and Sesshōmaru's father for many years and already appearing to be rather aged at that time, Myōga is one of the oldest characters in the series. *According to Rumiko Takahashi, Myōga has the potential ability to increase his size to 2 meters long while sucking in blood. *Myōga is about 7 millimeters in height, slightly smaller than Inuyasha's Beads of Subjugation. *Despite his servitude, it seems as though Myōga was absent much in Inuyasha's early life; however it could be due to the latter's harsh life and the flea demon never felt safe around him. It is understandable that the two crossed paths before (seeing how Inuyasha recognizes Myōga). *Myōga is similar in appearance and personality to Happosai from Rumiko Takahashi's previous series . Both of whom were voiced by Paul Dobson. Myōga's seiyū, Kenichi Otaga, also voiced several characters from Takahashi's previous series. They include Ataru's Father from , and Genma Saotome from Ranma ½. Coincidentally, Kappei Yamaguchi (Inuyasha) voiced Genma's son, Ranma Saotome. Media appearances *Chapter 12 *Chapter 14 *Chapter 15 *Chapter 16 *Chapter 17 *Chapter 18 *Chapter 19 *Chapter 21 *Chapter 22 *Chapter 28 *Chapter 29 *Chapter 30 *Chapter 31 *Chapter 32 *Chapter 33 *Chapter 34 *Chapter 35 *Chapter 36 *Chapter 39 *Chapter 40 *Chapter 41 *Chapter 42 *Chapter 43 *Chapter 44 *Chapter 45 *Chapter 87 *Chapter 88 *Chapter 89 *Chapter 90 *Chapter 92 *Chapter 94 *Chapter 102 *Chapter 104 *Chapter 107 *Chapter 112 *Chapter 124 *Chapter 125 *Chapter 126 *Chapter 157 *Chapter 160 *Chapter 162 *Chapter 163 *Chapter 188 *Chapter 189 *Chapter 190 *Chapter 214 *Chapter 215 *Chapter 216 *Chapter 217 *Chapter 218 *Chapter 242 *Chapter 244 *Chapter 245 *Chapter 298 *Chapter 299 *Chapter 300 *Chapter 301 *Chapter 317 *Chapter 318 *Chapter 319 *Chapter 320 *Chapter 321 *Chapter 323 *Chapter 324 *Chapter 326 *Chapter 375 *Chapter 386 *Chapter 387 *Chapter 388 *Chapter 389 *Chapter 390 *Chapter 485 *Chapter 486 *Chapter 487 *Chapter 488 *Chapter 490 *Chapter 491 *Chapter 492 *Chapter 493 *Chapter 547 *Chapter 558 Anime *Episode 5 *Episode 6 *Episode 7 *Episode 8 *Episode 9 *Episode 10 *Episode 12 *Episode 13 *Episode 24 *Episode 25 *Episode 26 *Episode 28 *Episode 31 *Episode 34 *Episode 44 *Episode 45 *Episode 53 *Episode 54 *''InuYasha the Movie: Affections Touching Across Time'' *Episode 65 *Episode 72 *Episode 73 *Episode 74 *Episode 76 *Episode 77 *''InuYasha the Movie: The Castle Beyond the Looking Glass'' *Episode 97 *Episode 105 *Episode 106 *Episode 107 *Episode 108 *''InuYasha the Movie: Swords of an Honorable Ruler'' *Episode 137 *Episode 138 *Episode 139 *Episode 140 *Episode 144 *Episode 145 *Episode 146 *Episode 154 *Episode 155 *Episode 156 *Episode 157 *''InuYasha the Movie: Fire on the Mystic Island'' *Episode 167 *Episode 2 (FA) *Episode 4 (FA) *Episode 12 (FA) *Episode 13 (FA) *Episode 24 (FA) *Episode 26 (FA) }} Notes References ca:Myoga de:Myōga es:Myoga ja:冥加 ms:Myoga ro:Myōga vi:Myoga zh:冥加 Category:Individuals Category:Individuals from the feudal era Category:Male Category:Yōkai